Blaster Blade vs Zero
See my previous fight. (ThatOneGuyYouSeeInTheParkingLot) Sephiroth Vs Hakumen (Toshiki Overlord) Blaster Blade vs Zero is a What if? episode of death battle. It is the 10th episode of TOGYSITPL's 3rd season. Description Two swordsman, awesome swords, awesome armor, one winner. Who will win? Who will die? Interlude Wiz: There come times when there are swordsmen with awesome suits of armor, are deadly Boomstick: And have bad ass swords! Zero, the Red Maverick. Wiz: And Blaster Blade, the elite soldier of the Royal Paladin. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Blaster Blade (cues Soul Calibur V Legend Unveiled) Zero Markiplier: In the 21st century, Dr. Albert Willy built Zero. Learning from his past mistakes, Wily constructed Zero as a far more advanced robot than anything he had ever built before, with a power level far superior to that of Bass or Mega Man. Boomstick: He also presumably began to create the Maverick Virus around this time. Wily even dubbed Zero his "greatest masterpiece". And that SHOWS. Damn that armor is awesome. I don't know what's with the pony tail though. ' '''Markiplier: However, there was one slight defect. Zero contained a virus in his programming, which made him extremely violent and ruthless. Unwilling to obey any of Willy's orders, Zero was sealed away in a capsule only to be released once again. ' 'Boomstick: Decades later, in the early twenty-second century, his hiding place was found by a group of Reploids. Once taken out of the capsule, Zero killed their asses, as well as any intruder who would dare enter Willy's lab. ' 'Markiplier: ' '''Zero was later cornered by Maverick Hunter Elite, Gamma's Maverick Hunter unit, inside an unknown facility—at the cost of the total loss of said unit, however. Not wanting to get any more comrades endangered by the powerful enigmatic Maverick, then-Hunter Commander Sigma himself challenged Zero in a one-on-one battle. While Zero had the edge in the battle, Sigma was able to defeat Zero by punching the crystal on the top of his head. As both Zero and Sigma were in close proximity to the former's capsule when they fought, which contained the Maverick Virus, Sigma and Zero were consequentially infected with the virus. Boomstick: After that, Zero was brought to Dr. Cain, who recovered Zero and after that, was enlisted into the Maverick Hunters' 17th Elite Unit. Markiplier: Zero carries his Z-Buster. Similar to the X-Buster, the Zero Buster is a chargeable cannon. It can fire normal and charged attacks. ''' '''Boomstick: Then he's got his lightsaber. The Z-Saber. It allows Zero to execute powerful close-range attacks. Zero uses his Learning System to learn new attack techniques for his Saber. He can also use several types of sabers. Like the Flame Saber, Ice Saber, Thunder Saber, the Double Tooth which increases critical attacks, the Red Lotus Saber which drains his defense, the Soul Saber which increases his life energy, the Z Ichimonji, and the Z Rapier. ' '''Markiplier: He also carries the D Glaive. Also known as the Durga Glaive, the D Glaive is a long-ranged lance. The V Hanger are a set of two purple-bladed daggers, perfect for slashing opponents. The Σ Blade is a giant sword with legendary attack power. It can easily break enemy barriers and the reach of this weapon is two times of that of the Z-Saber. ' 'Boomstick: The B Fan's offer high attack and defense capability. The Titan Breaker is a gigantic hammer that can break barriers and the K Knuckles are a pair of brass knuckles that grant him abilities that literally Ryu and Ken use in Street Fighter. ' 'Markiplier: Zero can also destroy stars and run at speeds faster than the speed of light. Zero's armor is composed out of Titanium-Z, an alloy stronger and lighter than titanium, of course. As a Reploid, Zero can effortlessly leap high in the air, can wall jump, and can use jet-boosters. And after his battle with Sheldon, Zero can use the Guard Shell technique. The Guard Shell technique allows Zero to summon a shield to defend himself against enemies while still allowing him to use his weapons. He can also use the Rekkoha, a move where Zero punches the ground and can summon laser beams plummet down the sky. It is near impossible to avoid. ' 'Boomstick: He can even make short lasting clones of himself that can be destroyed. He also carries two sub tanks which quickly regenerates him and the Dark Hold stops time. ' '''Markiplier: But none of this trumps Zero's strongest form: Dark Zero. Boomstick: Now we're talking. In this state, Zero gets a 100% attack boost, a 50% speed boost which gives him weapon energy, and takes 75% of damage. In this form, he is completely indestructible. ' '''Markiplier: Well, sorta. Zero's crystal, as shown in his battle with Sigma, can be destroyed and weakens him. But that's really the only weakness he has. ' 'Boomstick: If you see a pony tailed, sword wielding robot, you better know who you're fucking around with. ' Zero: I never cared about justice, and I don't recall ever calling myself a hero... I have always only fought for the people I believe in. I won't hesitate... If an enemy appears in front of me, I will destroy it! Fight Toshiki Overlord ThatOneGuyYouSeelnTheParkingLost '''Markiplier: All right the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a death battle, GIANT SWORDS YEAH! Zero is seen on Sigma's base. He takes an unsuspecting guard. He grabs him by the neck and snaps it. Zero: This will be a piece of cake. Blaster Blade is seen on the edge of a mountain. Blaster Blade: Hmmm. This doesn't seem right. Zero zooms in on Blaster Blade. Zero: What in the hell? Zero teleports to where Blaster Blade is. Zero: Are you with Sigma? Blaster Blade: Who's Sigm.. Zero charges his Z-Buster. FIGHT! Outcome Next Time Boomstick: Next time on death battle... TOGYSITPL: ELEC MAN VS PULSE MAN TOSHIKI OVERLORD: Aichi Sendou vs Yugi Muto Advantages and Disadvantages BLASTER BLADE ZERO Category:Sword Duel Category:ThatOneGuyYouSeeInTheParkingLot's fights Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Card Game vs Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Toshiki overlord death battle Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years